Mood
by 12love14
Summary: Ini oneshoot chanbaek yaaaaa Genre tntkan sendri Exo here/ gs/
M0od...

 _ **This story is mine ...no bash!**_

 _ **Tidak suka jangan baca..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oneshoot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa reviewnya... / ^∆^/**_

 _ **No siders.**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Sorry for typo**_

 _ **.**_

 **Cast : chanyeol x** **baekhyun** **and another exo's member**.

 **Happy reading...**

Siapa yang tidak menggenal byun baekhyun. Di sekolah ini semua orang menggenalnya, tidak hanya disekolah di lingkungan hidupnyapun dia terkenal. Itu bukan karna dia anggota boyband terkenal seperti exo. Byun baekhyun yang ini adalah seorang yeoja, dan tentu saja bukan member exo.

Setiap orang memanggilnya penghancur mood . Alsan kenapa semua orang memanggilnya begitu adalah, karna motto hidup baekhyun sendiri.

" motto hidup ku adalah menjadi pembangkit mood orang2 disekitarku!" motto itu keluar saat masa orientasi. Saat itu baekhyun melakukan pengenalan diri dimana semua anak baru harus menggenalkan diri beserta motto hidup mereka.

Tapi, ada yang salah dengan motto hidup baekhyun. Bukanya good mood yang bisa baekhyun tebarkan, yang lebih parahnya dia bisa membagkitkan mood setan yng ada didalam diri seseorang. Orang yang pendiam saja bisa dia buat mengamuk selama seminggu. Contohnya Do kyungso. Gadis yang terkenal pendiam ini pernah satu minggu gara2 baekhyun mengamuk . Dikalangan teman2 dan guru kyungsoo dikenal anak yang baik dan penurut. Dikalangan teman2nya dia kenal pintar dan cantik. Dikalangan namja dia dikenal karana imut dan mengemaskan. Dikalangan kim jongin dia dikenal sebagai masa depan. ( yang terakhir ngawur..hhehehehehh)

Kejadian itu berawal saat baekhyun memberi kejutan untuk kyungsoo. Karna saking terkejutnya , kyungsoo tiba2 langsung marah2 dan memukul baekhyun. Memukul sampai baekhyun harus mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari. Tidak hanya itu kyungsoo selama seminggu karna masih kesal dengan baekhyun. Dia akan marah kepada siapa saja yang menggungkit kejadia saat "KDSK" itu.

( kekerasan dalam sekolah ).

Jongin pun turut terkena amukan itu. Saat memberikan bunga kepada kyungsoo di hari yang sama dengan " kdsk ", kyungsoo marah besar kenapa mwar yang diberikan itu berwarna merah, tidak hitam. Kyungsoo yang notabene B O (black obsession) merasa jongin tidak mencintainya lagi.

KAU MAWAR HITAMMMMMMM ...TT_TT

kenapa kaisoo mulu ya?... Kan ini segmen chanbaek...wkwkwkw

Back to story...

Tapi ada satu orang yang baekhyun belum bisa membangkitkan moodnya. Baik good mood/ bad mood. Alih2 good mood, yang bad mood saja sangat susah. Dia adalah chanyeol. Bukan berarti chanyeol itu seperti cowok2 di drama korea, yang pendiam, cool, bad boy dan segalanya. Itu karna chanyeol juga seperti baekhyun dia dekenal dengan " happy virus / king of reaction". Kalau orang bilang baekhyun dan chanyeol itu 1:1 jadi seri. Baekhyun penghancur mood, chanyeol pembangkit mood.

Tapi ada satu hal yang orang dibuat penasaran. Apa jadinya kalau dua orang ini disatukan?.

Akankah hari mereka selalu penuh dengan tawa? Atau mereka akan selalu bertengkar. ?

Kemudian tercetuslah oleh dewan sekolah untuk melakukan sebuah rencana. Untuk menguranggi kekacauan yang dibuat oleh baekhyun mereka mereka bersama2 menyetujui bagaimana kalau chanbaek disatukan saja.

Upaya penyatuan itu dimulai saat tanggal 27 februari 2016. Dimana pertama2 mereka semua membuat chanbaek betemu satu sama lainya. Semuanya telah disiapkan dan ini ceritanya...!

" baek menurutku kau masih gagal dalam motto hidumu itu.." ucap tao mempropokasi.

" kenapa seperti itu?" baekhyun terlihat penasaran.

" kalau masalah kyungsoo harus ku akaui kau hebat sekali..."sela luhan

"yakkkk! Jangan ungkit2 itu lagi...!"

"mian... kyungsooaa~..."

" kalian mau menentangku? Kepala sekolah saja yang super sabar bisa ku buat mengamuk dan uri kyungsoo juga.." kata baekhyun dengan cengiran.

" chanyeol... neo arra...? dia YANG bagimu..." "

" jadi kau bilang kami YIN dan YANG begitu...?"

" TEPAT SEKALII!"

" ck..! jadi kau mau aku bagiamana?"

 _Kena kauu bebekkkk..hahhhahahah_ xiumin yang diam2 saja ternyata menyupahimu baekk -_-

" kita lakukan kecan buta... kau mau kan?" tanya lay menantang

" oke siapa takut...!"

" call?"

" call!"

di pihak lain orang2 juga berusah meyakinkan chanyeol.

" chanyeol...kau mau ikut kecan buta tidak...?"

" akuuu ... tidak ..hati ini sudah untuk seseorang..." jawab chanyeol sakratis

"jangan bilang itu kyungsoo" selidik jongin

" tentu saja dia... asal kau tau orang2 di Fanfiction banyak yang menjodohkan kami..."

" mworagu? Yakkk! kaisoo juga banyak... dan asa kau tau authornim ini saja adalah kaisoo shipper..." ejek jongin

" kalian mah enak ... lah kami yang Kristao, sulai, chenmin saja agak sepi peminat..." ucap kris, suho dan chen

" hahhhaha klau kami Hunhan itu punya penggemar tersendiri...dan tentunya tidak kalah banyak..." sehun berkata dengan bangga.

" yakkkk kenapa membhasa ini.. jadi bagaima kau mau tidak chan? "

" iyaaa jadi kau bisa jadi " chanbaek" di fanfiction itu." Tambah jongin

" iya ...dan aku dengar chanbaek banyak sekali peminatnya..." bujuk sehun

" okee.."

Semua rencana berhasil dilakukan. Sejak saat itu chanbaek sering bertemu dan jalan bersama. Bahkan tumbuh benih2 sayuran... cinta diantara mereka. Semua kekacauan pun berkurang.

Selang beberapa bulan sebuah kabar berita yang mengejutka terjadi. Chanbaek resmi jadian. Dan orderan untuk chanbaek meningkat tajam di fanfiction. ( just kidding ). Tapi semua itu tidak berjalan mulus. Banyak rintangan yang mereka harus lewati berdua.

" chan aku tidak kuat lagi..." baekhyun tertunduk sedih

" baek kumohon bertahanlah ..."

" aku tidak bisa... neo nuna melarang kita bersama.."

" baek... jeball...eoh? aku yakin pasti bisa...biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya nanti.

Keputusan nuna chanyeol untuk menetang merka sudah bulat dan tidak bisa dirubah menjadi kotak apalagi segitaga.

Masa yang sulit itu harus berakhir dengan berpisahnya chanbaek. Semua orang menjdi sedih. Bukan sedih karena perpishan itu tapi karna hidup mereka akan seperti semula (cerita awal tadi yaaa..wkkwkw) Takut nanti baekhyun buat onar lagi.

Namun itu tidak terajdi. Setelah putusnya chanbaek baekhyun menjadi pendiam dan tak banyak bergerak.( kata terakhir abaikan)

Begitu juga chanyeol. Dia menjadi murung dan selalu bersedih. ( anak galau alayyyy )

Masa2 sekolah yang dulu hiruk-pikuk menjadi sepi. Suara tawa dan ocehanpun sudah tidak terdengar lagi di sekolah itu. ( yaaaa iya lah orang pada libur semester...-_-) Hanya ada bayang2 matahari yag merah ke ungu-unguan yang menghiasi sekolah tersebut. Dan menjadi libur terakhir bagi mereka. Setelah liburan ini mereka resmi telah lulus dari sekolah xOxO.

Waktu cepat berlalu ini sudah 10 tahun setelah kejadian itu.

"hah...dinginnyaaaa" kata seorang yeoja. Dengan segelas susu ditangan ( iklan oreo wkwkwkwk) dia masih tetap berdiri menatap salju yang turun.

" sayang kau tidak kedinginan?" seorang namja yang tinggi memeluk yeoja munggil itu dari belakang.

"ahhhh kau sudah datang.. kenapa lama sekali...aku kedinginan.." keluh yeoja itu

" cha..!1 mari kita pulang dan menghangatkan tubuhmu..." namja itu tersenyum usil.

" neo..! aishhh ya sudah lah.. ayo kita pulang uri appa..."

" neeee uri eomma.."

" tapi apa ada kabar dari mereka berdua?" tanya yeoja itu di sela2 perckapan

" kyungg kau kan tau mereka sekarang sudah dewasa..."

" tapi jonginn..."

" sudah lah jangan dipikirkan... itu bisa menggangu kehamilanmu..." jongin tersenyum. ( kaisoo momennya tetap adayaaaaaa... piece chanbaek...!1)

" o iyaaa chanyeol sekarang sudah ada di seoul... dia baru pulang dan tadi sempat berkujung kekantor."

" benarkah? Mudah2 mereka bisa bertemu... tapi apa chanyeol akan konser disini"

" hmmmm na tto ... dan dia bilang begitu

" hmmmm lalu?"

" dia bilang ingin menjemput sesuatu yang tertingal..."

" ohhhh..."

Chanyeol menatap layar hpnya. Disitu tertera sebuah wajah 10 tahun silam.

" na bogoshipoyooo..." bisik chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan kerjanya. Dan tak tersa hari sudah hampir pukul 12 malam.

" mati aku... ini sudah malam..." kemudian dia begegas keluar kantor menuju halte.

Perasaan baekhyun tidak enak seperti seseorang sedang menggikutinya. Dan itu terlihat semaki jelas saat dirinya melihat seorang namja tepat diblakangya. Degup jantung baekhyun tersa sangat cepat ketika sebua tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia melakukan gerakan beladiri yang telah dari dulu dikuasainya.

Bukkkk! Suara hempasan cukup kuat mengenai baekhyun. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

" wahhhh dia benar2 canti.." segerombolan pri itu berkerumun dekan tubuh baekhyun yang sempoyongan.

" mangsa cantik..." semuanya tertaw. Baekhyun mendengar pembicaraan itu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kabar psikopat berkelompok itu ada disekitar kantornya. Memang akhir2 ini berita itu terus menjdi trending topik di korea.

" hey hey... apa kalian tidak tau dia adalah penghancur mood saat d masa SMA dulu" tiba2 suara yang sudah lama baekhyun rindukan itu terdengar.

" kauuu siapa !..."

" ohhh aku lupa mengenalkan diri yaaaa... perkenalkan aku penghancur mood..."

" ckkk ! siapa kau?1! kau mau bermain2 dengan kami..."

"ohhoooo slow down... biar kuperjelas... yeoja yang ada dengan kalian adalah mood-ku... dan aku penghancurnya... jadi kesimpulanya...SIAPA SAJA YANG MENYENTUH MOOD KU! AKAN KU HANCURKAN! Tatapan chanyeol berubah menjadi tajam.

Perkelahian itu tdak terelakan. Meski chanyeol keluar sebagai pemenang babak belur.

" neo kwenchana?" tanya chayeol

" hummm..."

"neo..apa yang kau lakukan disini..." tambah baekhyun..

"aku menjemput seseuatu yang tinggal disini..."

" sesuatu...? apa itu?"

" rasa...?"

"rasa?" ulang baekhyun

" rasa yang tertinggal..."

End

Eaaaaaaaaaa yang terakhir parahhhh cuyyyyyyyyyy ...ngak nahannn gitu

Ini Cuma oneshoot yaaaaa

Dan agak kecptan sihh

Mau gmana lgi kjar tyang soal x

Wkwwkqkkw

Jangan lupa review yaaaaaa

Sorry for typooo...

Pay payyyy...:*


End file.
